Sophia in Wonderland
by boywholivesinshadows
Summary: Oneshot. Sophia falls asleep and finds herself in the magical Wonderland where things don't make much sense how will she find her way back home?


Hey everyone I'm apologize for not submitting a new chapter for my stories I've been really busy. I just finished this one that I just had to do watching the Ouran episode "Haruhi in Wonderland" made me want to do a Star Ocean one I hope you all like it, enjoy!

I don't own Star Ocean till the end of time or Alice in Wonderland

* * *

Sophia in Wonderland

On the second floor at the end of the hall Sophia Esteed closed her thick fourth course English book. "I'm finally finished," she stretched out her arms and took in a deep breath the brunette glanced at the clock which displayed five minutes till three.

"I should've been done at twelve," she told herself shifting her attention to her window which overlooked the family garden. Fayt and the others had stopped by earlier to hang out with Sophia for a while which turned into hours thus preventing her from finishing her studies she had to tell them to leave so that she could finish, she did it in a sort of rude manner. The brunette let out a long tired yawn she placed her head into her folded arms which rested on her desk. She shut her eyes giving into her tiredness after a couple of minutes she awoke and smiled.

"Almost fell asleep," she said placing her hand over her mouth as she started to giggle, her laughter was interrupted by soft thuds which echoed from the hall. She got out of chair and took a peek outside into the hallway; she was suddenly startled at what she saw.

"Why is there a rabbit in my house?" she said (A/N the rabbit is the star ocean bunny) as it began hopping down the stairs. Sophia followed the pink rabbit she followed it all the way into the garden. It jumped into a big hole which was going to be used to plant a new tree that Sophia's dad was planning on buying and planting himself. She peered into the hole which seemed to be really deep than it was supposed to be.

"Why did dad dig this hole so deep?" she asked herself

She felt something give her a little push from behind, she began to fall foward into the hole, she looked down through in between her legs and seen that the pink bunny had pushed her. It waved at her as she fell into the hole.

"Ahhh what's going on?" she screamed as she fell deeper and deeper into the hole she was surrounded by nothing but darkness, "where does this hole lead to?" she asked herself. The fall ended as she bounced on something soft and bouncy it was her bed, she opened her eyes and examined the room, "I'm in my room?"

"What the…." She said in surprise. All the furniture was on the ceiling except for the bed, Sophia looked up at the ceiling she touched her desk lamp which turned on it didn't move at, all not even a twitch. The furniture stood firmly still as if it was natural. Sophia shifted her attention to her door which was on the ground it was slightly open. She opened the door exiting the room, she found herself in a hallway with a chess tiled floor, many lamps lit the way to the end of the hall the brunette looked in back of her only to be met with a portrait of her friends. The odd thing was that she wasn't in it. There was a blank white spot where she should have been. She stared at the portrait a little longer before heading down the hall.

"I remember that picture, I was the one who took it and I know I was in it," she said as she walked down the hall, every lamp burned out as soon as she passed, darkening the hall. Sophia didn't stop or even notice the lamps going out she came up to the door and went into the next room without hesitation. The room resembled a dance hall, a chandelier hung in the center of the room, and curtains hid the windows from sight, palm trees were growing out of the floor, the floor was the same as the hallways, a clock which read three, and in the center of the room a glass table stood with a fancy looking bowl on it.

The door behind her disappeared from sight, "there's no door, so how do I get out of here?" she said as she examined the room very carefully, she spotted a very tiny pair of double doors it was clear to her that she wasn't going to fit. Suddenly someone came falling out of one of the palm trees he walked passed Sophia ignoring her. Upon looking closer she noticed that the person was Roger, he was wearing a nice dress shirt with an almost oversized red bow and a pair of nice shorts.

"Roger?" the brunette said aloud. The menodix boy turned around and was shocked to see Sophia he quickly grabbed something from the bowl on the table and ate it. A puff of smoke surrounded him and in an instant he was tiny he ran franticly to the double doors leaving Sophia alone. She walked over to the table and looked into the bowl; it was full of blue and black berries. The brunette took on out of the bowl and ate it she suddenly turned tiny she approached the doors and went into them.

"Where am I now?" she asked. She was at the foot of a forest the door behind her disappeared. She turned around and saw nothing but and endless ocean, it was odd because it was raining around the ocean but not the forest. She also noticed that her clothes had changed as well (she's wearing the Alice in wonderland dress) she was wearing a black dress, white apron, white stockings, black dress shoes, and a black bow in her hair. She walked into the forest it didn't take that long for her to realize that the forest was full of odd creatures.

"What strange creatures," she said to herself as a butterfly with wings of butter flew by. The odd creatures continued doing whatever it was they were doing completely ignoring Sophia as if she was nothing special. She was deep in the forest. As it became a little thicker the path she was on kept her from getting lost. As she continued walking she came across a cozy looking house. She approached the house and knocked on the door but no one answered it. She knocked again only this time the door opened by itself the brunette let herself in. The house smelled a little odd almost like pepper the hall of the home had polished wooden floors, and also white walls. There was a staircase, but Sophia decided against going up. She walked down the hall until she came across a woman sitting atop a pedestal holding an object wrapped in a blanket in her arms. The red haired woman greeted her politely she wore a very beautiful black and blue dress she also wore blue bow in her hair.

"Nel?" Sophia said in surprise.

The woman smiled and then laughed, "While that may be my name, everyone calls me the duchess, and I don't think we've ever met before so how do you know my real name?"

"I don't know" Sophia said at a loss for words. The brunette noticed that the portrait that hung in the hall was hanging over the fireplace of the house; there was also a clock near the window which read three. Sophia suddenly noticed that a dinning plate flew across the room almost hitting the duchess but she dodged it effortlessly it smashed against the wall shattering. Sophia looked around to see where the plate had come from; another plate flew by nearly missing Sophia.

"Seems my cook had decided to throw things again," the duchess said looking into the kitchen. Sophia looked into the kitchen, the cook was on her knees stirring a pot of soup and throwing projectile dishes over her shoulder with the other, the brunette noticed that there were lots of discarded pepper bottles around the kitchen. The cook was pouring more pepper into the soup. The cook wore soup stained clothes and an apron with two patches she also had silvery hair done in pigtails.

"Peppita?" the brunette said.

The duchess looked at Sophia, "you know my cooks name as well," she said

"All I do is cook and cook this pepper soup," the cook said as she stormed out of the kitchen and left the house. The duchess looked at Sophia and handed her the blanket wrapped item. "I've been summoned to appear in court by the queen," the pedestal she was on began to sink into the floor until she was completely out of sight.

"Wait, what is this?" she said as she unwrapped the thing, it turns out that is was a baby Sophia couldn't help but smile at the baby, she was all alone in the house so she decided to leave the baby still I her arms.

She left the duchess's house and walked back onto the path she was on, the baby was fast asleep. Some of the forest creatures stared at Sophia and the baby as well she kept on walking until she came across another house, the house had a big front lawn which also had a very long table full of chairs on both sides, on it full of tea cups, tea pots, and some dishes, and lots of cakes. Sophia hoped that whoever lived her could look after the baby.

"I hope they can help me out," she said as she entered the garden, she spotted three people at the end of the table. She walked down to the end of the table and approached the three.

"Excuse me," she said to a blonde guy who wore a tall top hat and was dressed nicely as well.

"Why are you holding that animal?" the hated man said as he took a sip of his tea.

"That's a mean thing to call a child," she said angrily

"What are you talking about I don't see a child in your arms only a little pig," a blonde woman with rabbit ears, nose and whiskers said as she took a slice of cake from one of the nearby plates.

"What pig?" Sophia said a little puzzled, she took a look at the child and realized that she was carrying a little pig she put the pig on the floor and watched as it walked away. Sophia took a closer look at the hatter and the hare, "Cliff and Mirage," she said as the two took sip of their tea. There was another person sitting in between the two, a person with mouse ears, nose whiskers and a tail to go with them, his hair was a mix of both brunette and blonde he appeared to be sleeping which was indicated by the nose bubble, "Albel"

"There are no open seats here," the hatter said

"That's right, no open seats," the hare said taking another piece of cake.

The dormouse continued to sleep. Sophia looked down the table at the many empty seats, "There are plenty of open seats," she said

"I don't believe you were invited," the hatter said

"Fine I'll go then," the brunette said

Sophia began to walk away but was stopped by the voice of the hare, "We're only joking," she said. Sophia came back and took a seat that was close to the hatters.

"So who are you?" he said

"My name is Sophia," she said

"What do you do for fun?" the hare asked

"I study most of the time, but when I get a break I hang out with my friends," she answered

"That's not good, studying too much can be a bad thing," the hatter said leaning his head against his hand, "What about your friends? Do you prefer to study more?" he said

"That's none of your business," Sophia said, "I want to become successful, that's why I study so much"

"You must make time for fun too," the Hare said

"Your eyes are quite large," the hatter said as if it was a compliment

"Excuse me?" Sophia said in annoyance, "My eyes are normal size thank you very much!"

"So, where are you headed?" the hare asked changing the subject

"I'm trying to find my way home, but, it seems a little impossible because once I leave one area I end up in another" the brunette answered

"You can't go home," the hare said

"What! Why not?" the brunette asked

The dormouse's nose bubble popped he awoke and spoke softly the hatter and hare stared at him with much interest, "don't be a fool, it's not your way your trying to find, because the only way here is the Queen's, he said before he fell back to sleep.

"The hatter began to laugh, "Sorry Sophia, the Queen hasn't authorized you to leave yet"

A clock that was hanging from one of the trees began to rings it also displayed three o clock. The hare, hatter and Sophia looked at the clock. "What's going on?" she asked

"It's time for the trial to begin," the hatter said

"What trial?" Sophia asked

"The duchess' of course. It seems that they're going to execute her, the Queen loves doing that," the hare said

"Why are they going to execute her?" Sophia asked

"Because the Queen feels like it…. I guess...," the hatter responded taking a sip of his tea

"I'd like to meet this Queen, she has no right to just execute people whenever she feels like it," Sophia said

"Really, anyone who questions her ways ends up beheaded, but, if you insist on meeting her" the hare said getting up

The hare walked over to the garden hedges and opened a door that was hidden in it; she signaled for Sophia to follow her, the brunette looked inside the hedges a huge castle could be seen in the distance.

"Hey hare get back over here its tea time," the hatter said straighten his almost oversized bow.

"See you later," the hare said hurrying back over to the table, she placed her tea cup and plate of cake on top of the dormouse's head. The hatter took off his hat revealing his blonde hair and began to stand on it. The brunette barely had time to notice that the garden that they were having their tea in looked a little like hers she also seen the portrait again it was sitting cozily on a chair being completely ignored by the hatter and hare. The door closed and disappeared she was standing at the foot of the castle.

"What a beautiful castle," she said as she opened the big white double doors she was expecting to be standing in the hall but was instantly brought to the court room it was dark the king and queen were sitting high behind a large court podium in their respected thrones as light flashed down upon them, the duchess was sitting on her pedestal below she wore a saddened expression. Sophia noticed that both the King and Queen were wearing masquerade masks to conceal their face. They both had blue hair and wore a crown the brunette listened as the King spoke, "you have been summoned to court today because you have been found guilty of leaving your child in the care of another," the King said, "Do you admit to your crime?"

Sophia rushed forward in front of the duchess; the King and Queen were taken aback at this sudden twist. "You can't just execute her for that; the only reason why she's here is because you summoned her here, it's not her fault!" the brunette said angrily.

"Who are you?" the Queen said

"My name is Sophia, you have no right to just execute her just because you feel like it thats wrong," she said

The Queen sat up, "how dare you come here and question my authority, its my way or no way at all!" the Queen said coldly causing Sophia to shudder.

"Calm down my Queen," the king said to the infuriated Queen, "Before we carry on with the duchess' sentence we must now discuss the appropriate punishment for your crime," the King said

Sophia looked at the King shocked, "what crime?"

"The crime of abandoning your friends," the King said again

"I've never done that," Sophia said

"Do you not devote all your time to studying?" the Queen asked

"I do," the brunette said

"Because of your excessive studying habits, your friends feel like you've abandoned them," the King said, "We have evidence of this act" suddenly a projection appeared in front of Sophia showing how she rudely made Fayt and the others leave her house so that she could finish her studying.

"I didn't mean to be mean though, they know that," Sophia said suddenly the portrait caught her attention it was hanging right behind the King and Queen only this time she was alone in the picture. The King then stood up, "who will testify on your behalf," the King ordered

Suddenly a spotlight flashed over the hatter, "I shall testify your highness," he said with his fingers places on the rim of his hat.

"There is no reason for you to testify because there is no crime! My friends understand how I feel about my schooling they know that I'd never abandon them, "the brunette said on the verge of tears.

The hatter stared at Sophia and then spoke, "Are you sure they know you feel that way?" he asked

Sophia kept her hands clenched to her sides, "Don't you understand how I feel Cliff?"

The Hatter looked at Sophia, "Why do you know my name?"

Another light flashed down upon a small round table where the March Hare and Dormouse sat. The Cook appeared at the Duchess's side the small mouse that Sophia had seen in the dance hall like room appeared at her side as well, the Dormouse had awoken.

"Why?" asked the Dormouse

"Why?" asked the Duchess

"Why?" asked the cook

"Why?" asked the March Hare

"Why?" asked the mouse from the dance hall

"Why?" asked the Hatter

Sophia was too sad to answer this; the Hatter outstretched his arm and bowed as he stepped aside. The king got up from his throne.

"Don't you realize that your friends will understand? Don't cry Sophia you know that you can tell us anything," the King said softly

The King removed his mask and crown and smiled at Sophia, "Fayt!" she said. She then turned her attention to the Queen who got up from her throne as well.

"You know that we'll understand," she said as she removed her mask, "Maria!" the brunette said, Fayt and Maria smiled at Sophia, "just remember, you can tell us anything"

"I know now," she said as a tear escaped her eyes. The King and Queen began to fade away as well as everything else. Everything turned a bright white causing Sophia to close her eyes. "Court is now adjourned," the Queen said

"Sophia wake up," someone called to her

Sophia opened her eyes and was met with her mother, "Your friends are here, shall I tell them you're studying?" she asked

"No," she said as she went down stairs into the living room a smiled appeared on her face the moment she caught the sight of all her friends.

"Why aren't you in costume?" Fayt said, wearing a King costume, "I told you before we left that we were going to a costume party"

Sophia looked around the whole room and noticed that her friends were wearing almost identical costumes she had seen them wear in her dream.

"I must've forgot," she said laughing she looked into the garden and seen the pink rabbit jump down into the hole.

* * *

I hope you were all satisfied with the Star Ocean characters I chose to be the Wonderland characters. I had a really fun time doing this story so I hope you all liked it thanx for reading and don't forget to review it! 


End file.
